smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mouse Shot
"Mouse Shot" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story featuring Katy Kat and Mouse. Script NOTICE: The story does not have swearing in it. It starts off with a raided kitchen inside Mario's house. It goes to the right to show destroyed items, plates, and food splattered all over the place. A note is seen that says "THANKS FOR THE GENEROUS DONATION!". It then zooms into the Mouse's hole. Mouse is seen eating cheese while watching TV. Mouse: (Burp) Man... I really need to go on a diet... He starts hiccuping. Mouse: Ohhh that Apple isn't doing so well... I gotta exercise myself now! He then gets up from his little chair. Mouse: I think I will walk around for a while or so. He then goes around his hole. Mouse: Ohhhhh it's no use! Meanwhile. Mario is seen wandering around in the kitchen furious never before. Mario: OOOOOOO MY KITCHEN... DEMOLISHED... GONE!!!! LOOK AT THIS MESS!!! Jeffy then comes in. Jeffy: Hey daddy! Mario: (Keeps cool) Not now Jeffy... Jeffy: But daddy, I wanted to tell you that I took a poop in the sink! Mario angered, punches Jeffy in the face. Mario: NOT NOW!!!! He looks around the kitchen. Mario: THAT... DOES IT!!!! I AM SO DONE WITH THAT RODENT INVADING MY KITCHEN EVERY SINGLE DAMN DAY!!! IT HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR MONTHS AND I WANT IT TO END!!!! He then looks at High and Grodo. Mario: WHY CAN'T YOU LAZY GATOS EVER DO A JOB RIGHT?! High: But we've never learned to catch a mouse ever since we were children! Grodo: Yeah! Mario: ... It cuts to the outside with the scene shaking. Punching and breaking noises are heard while High and Grodo get kicked out. Mario: AND STAY OUTTA HERE!! He slams the door shut. High: Geez... Mario is in a bad mood alright... Grodo: Yep! Kicked us out of his house just over a mouse! High: Only a tiny mouse? Grodo: Yeah! High: How much of a dope can he be?? Katy Kat is then seen passing by. High: Ooooooooooo! Grodo: She's pretty as hell! FLAMIN' HOT MA DEAR!! High: No stupid! I mean't as in she might be an idea! Grodo: ... Ok? What is it? High: Come here! He whispers into Grodo's ear and his eyes go stunned. Grodo: PERFECT!! Why didn't I myself ever think of this before?! Katy Kat is continuing to walk until she is stopped by High and Grodo. Katy Kat: Oh, hello! High: Hi! Grodo: We just got kicked out of our house! High: ... Really Grodo? That's how you are gonna introduce yourself? Katy Kat: Ok? High: My name is High! This is my brother Grodo! Grodo: Hello! Katy Kat: Cool! What are you guys doing out here? High: Well, like Grodo uttered out, we got kicked out of our house because we don't know how to catch a teeny weeny mouse. Grodo: Yeah! Katy Kat: Oh, looks like you came to the right person for help! I am a great mouse catcher! I used to eat mice when I was imprisoned at the TEII A.K.A. "The Troll Enclosure II"! High: Oh! That's nice! Grodo: Can you please help us get our home back and rid of the mouse? Katy Kat: What's it in for me? High: I mean, that mouse is cat's food, so, you'll be getting something off! Katy Kat: Ok! It's a deal! Now where's the house-- High points at the SML house twice. Katy Kat: ... Oh... The next scene shows Mouse in his hole no longer fat. He is also seen looking at the garbage of his food and throwing it out of the hole. Mouse: Yep, totally useless! The garbage is seen being thrown outside. Mario looks at this very furious. Mario: OOOOOOOOO!!! Suddenly, he is interrupted by a doorbell. Mario: Who could that be? He answers the door to Katy Kat. Mario: Uhh, hello? Katy Kat: Hi! I saw you kicked out too cats? Mario: Number One: Yes. I did, Number Two: How can you stand up?? Katy: Well, that's none of your business. Also, I am a better mouse catcher unlike those two! I am more experienced and skilled on it as well. Mario: Cool! I do have a rodent who has been bugging me out a lot. It has even going on since December. Do you think you can get rid of him? Katy Kat: Sure! Where is he? Mario: Usually in the kitchen. There is a mouse hole. Katy Kat: Ok! She goes into the kitchen. Katy Kat: Now where could this mouse be? Shrek is seen getting his cheesecake from the fridge. Shrek: Ohhhh DONKEY! Ever since I got attacked by that vicious mauled tuna and got turned into a mindless, I need my SARA LEE CHEESECAAAAKEEE MMMMM!!! Katy Kat: Uhh, hi there? Shrek: Oh hi there cat donkey! You seem new! Katy Kat: Not really, I just have a question. Shrek: What is it donkey? Katy Kat: Do you know where the mouse hole is at? Shrek: Mouse hole? Oh! It's near the fridge! You'll find it there. That mouse has been eating my cheesecake as well! Maybe I can pay you if you get rid of him! Katy Kat: Thanks! Shrek: You're welcome donkey! (Runs off) OOOOO SARA LEE CHEESECAKE!!! Katy Kat: Uhhh... ok? She looks at the mouse hole. Katy Kat: Hmmmm... She leans down and peeks at the hole. Mouse is seen inside eating cheese and watching TV. Mouse then pauses and looks at the audience. Mouse: (Breaks the fourth wall) Did you ever have the feeling you was being watched? He then looks behind him and sees Katy's eye. Mouse: OOOOOO!!! Must be those peeping cats again! Gotta close the blinds! He closes Katy's eye forcefully and sits back on the chair. Mouse: There! Much better! Katy puts her head up and looks at the audience while her eye opens. Katy Kat: EXCUSE?! She looks at the hole again. This time, her nose gets honked by the Mouse. Katy Kat: (While holding her nose) GAAH!! What kind of a mouse is this?! She starts to question and think. Katy Kat: Hmmm... I have an idea! She runs off and gets a gun. Katy Kat: Good thing I always keep this weapon called: "The Mouse Eradicater 200"! She aims into the hole while it cuts back to Mouse watching TV. He sees the gun. Mouse: New plans? Hmmmm... Katy Kat: This oughta send that mouse flying straight to China! Jeffy: HEY!! I said that before! Katy Kat: Get outta here son you're bothering me. Jeffy: Awww... He leaves while Katy Kat continues to proceed her plan. Meanwhile behind her, Mouse is seen bringing the gun to her rear end. Mouse: This is gonna be fun! After he is done, he runs off in excitement. Katy Kat: Ok! Good enough for my aim. She then pushes it a little bit only for her rear end to get poked giving her a shocked expression. Katy Kat: Huh? She looks behind her to see the gun. Katy Kat: What? She pushes the gun and it pokes her. She does this a few more times before getting an idea. Katy Kat: Hmmmm... She then pulls the gun out and puts a blue bow tie on the gun. She pushes it in again and it appears as a pink bow tie. Katy Kat: HA!! She then pulls the trigger on the gun shooting her in the butt. Katy Kat: Uhhh... She pulls out the gun and sees it has a pink bow tie. Katy Kat: WHAT... THE... F***!!!! She throws the gun on the floor and runs off while her tail and rear end are seen missing skin. She comes back with dynamite. (And her back now has regained skin somehow...) Katy Kat: So... Wanna play though eh? WE'LL SEE WHO HAS THE LAST LAIGH AROUND HERE! She throws the dynamite in. On the final one, she ignites a match, lignite the line and throws it in. The dynamite gets thrown out as Katy looks in shock throwing it back in. It gets thrown out again, but this time, Katy Kat throws it in an covers the hole with her hand. A loud explosion occurs and the wall gets destroyed. Katy Kat: Ok... I think it's gone. She puts her hand off and mouse is seen on it. Katy Kat: WAIT A MINUTE... MOUSE?! Mouse: Katy?! Katy Kat: What are you doing here?! Mouse: I live here Katy! Why are you trying to kill me? Katy Kat: Well... because I was told to do so! Mouse: You can't kill me. We are friends, remember? Katy Kat: Oh yeah? You know what I have to say to that? Mouse: What? She slaps her hand and Mouse runs off. Mouse hides in another hole while Katy runs to it. Katy Kat: Now I gotcha! She pulls out the gun and starts shooting into it. Katy Kat: TAKE THAT!! AND THAT!!! She pulls the gun out while smoke is seen. Mouse comes out coughing. Mouse: Ok pal... you got me... I'm going pal... Katy Kat looks at this with a terrified face. Mouse: I can see... the light... HEAVEN!!! I see it! Mouse Heaven! I'm going! Goodbye cruel word... goodbye! He falls on the ground dead. Katy Kat: No... what have I done?! I killed him! I am a murderer! I killed a poor tiny mouse! (She starts crying) I would do anything to get him back... ANYTHING!! Mouse then wakes up. Mouse: (Deep voice) Do you mean it? He kisses Katy and starts making Daffy Duck noises as he runs back into his hole. Katy Kat: OOOOOO I HAVE BEEN DUPED!!! Now it's about time I REALLY kill my relationship with this little rodent! She then grabs some sort of rocket launcher. Katy Kat: This... is my SECRET weapon! Only used for emergencies. Like this ONE! (Laughs evilly) Droopy: I wouldn't do that if I ever you ms. Katy Kat: And what do you have to say about it unintelligent dog? Droopy: It could kill anybody! Katy Kat: Pff. Yeah right! I am a rocket launcher expert! I bet you have NO experience what so ever! She then starts shoving Droopy out of the way. Katy Kat: Now scram! You're bothering me you bozo dog! Droopy: Ok. But don't say I didn't warn you! Katy Kat: We'll shall see! She then pulls the trigger on the rocket launcher into the wall causing a explosion creating a big hole. Mouse is seen still alive from the explosion. Mouse: I'm still here! Katy Kat: OOOO THAT REALLY DOES IT!!! Suddenly, her hands turn into claws. Katy Kat: Time to do this, the CAT way! She meows loudly and lunges at Mouse with a jump. Mouse: AWW CRAP!! Krusty: HEY!! Katy meows and hisses loudly while she mauls Mouse viciously in a fight cloud. Katy's claws and red eyes are seen in the cloud poking out. Meanwhile, High and Grodo are seen hiding behind a wall hearing the loud meowing and hissing coming from Katy. It all stops and the two look behind them. High: Well... Grodo: What happened? They look in shock to see Mouse still alive eating cheese. High: OOHHHH FOR PETE'S SAKE!!! Grodo: I GIVE UP! Nope! Come on High, let's watch some Cartoon Network! High: Yeah. Some "Steven Universe" or "Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi" will do. The two leave while Mario comes in running. Mario: WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN?! IT'S WORSE THAN BEFORE!!! He then sees a note flying. Mario: Huh? He grabs it and reads it. Mario: "Dear Mario, this mouse is one of the most TOUGHEST to ever exist. Even I cannot defeat him. So, like they always say: "If you can't beat em, join em.". - Katy Kat". Um... what? In shock, he sees Mouse eating a big piece of cheese. Katy Kat comes out of the debris furious. She looks at the mouse and then at the audience. Quickly, she gets a mouse's nose and some mouse ears and wears them. She then joins Mouse who is eating the cheese, and eats along with him. Together, they crave a sign that says "SAY NO, TO RODENT ABUSERS!". Katy looks at Mario with a angered face while Mouse looks at him smiling. It then irises out ending the episode. -------------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story -------------------------- Trivia * This is the first time Katy Kat and High and Grodo interact. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Katy Kat Episodes Category:High and Grodo Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Droopy Episodes Category:Krusty Episodes